It is well documented that the world is searching for renewable, “Green Energy” solutions to power our economy. We need renewable energy alternatives that reduce the cost for homes and businesses to provide heating and cooling solutions. After performing an analysis of energy usage in homes and businesses it is clear that the majority of energy consumption can be attributed to heating and air conditioning (HVAC). Further review within the heating/air conditioning system shows the compressor of the HVAC system is the largest electrical consumption device within most homes and many businesses.
What is needed in the industry is an apparatus and method of renewable energy solutions for heating/air conditioning HVAC systems. The prior art has failed to contemplate the type of a system.